


A Cry For Help

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [16]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	A Cry For Help

Johanna didn’t expect visitors that weren’t her own guard in the barracks. So she was surprised when there was a soft knock on the door. No one knocked except her own daughter and she knew Elspeth was out with Doubt patrolling the southeastern border. “Enter,” she called.

The man who entered wasn’t who she expected. She hardly recognized him even. The last time she’d seen Aten he’d been a scrap of a thing, skinny as could be, hiding behind his sister. Now he was grown and tall with nearly white pale green Wind eyes and a mop of blonde curls from which antlers like new tree limbs grew. Had he really been in the Hall so long he was grown now? Not for the first time, Johanna felt old. “Ma’am, I hope I’m not interrupting,” he said, very business-like and professional.

“No,” she said calmly and put down her quill. “I always have time for residents of the Hall. What do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wish it was a pleasure. There’s something happening in the Warren you should be made aware of.”

Johanna felt her eye twitch. “And what pray tell, is that?” she asked calmly. She knew she should have never trusted those green and black dragons.

“I don’t know but there’s a dangerous warlock there now. He’s… doing something. I don’t know what it is and I can’t do anything about it.”

“Why not?”

Aten looked away and rubbed the top of his hand self consciously. “Astra asked me not to. She wants to deal with it herself but… I’m worried about it blowing up in our faces.”

“Hmm. And what do you think I can do?”

“I don’t know. I just… needed someone else to know. Savathün and Oryx both know him, know he’s bad. Slaughter runs from him and since he’s started living in the Warren Abbadon hasn’t been allowed back inside. I don’t know why.”

Johanna leaned back in his chair slowly and steepled her fingers looking him over. “Anything else you wish to tell me about this man? What’s his name?”

“Azazel, he’s a Light Imperial-

“Why’s it always Light Imperials,” Johanna sighed softly.

“Sorry what?”

“Never you mind. I will have someone, delicately, look into the matter. Do not antagonize him, do not engage. Once I know what we’re up against I’ll move forward with what we will do about this Azazel.”

Aten nodded. “Very well. Please don’t take too long. I’m worried about Astra,” he said nervously. He wasn’t telling her something about the situation but she wouldn’t press him. Being here was stressful for him as it was.

“Trust me. Now return to the Warren. You did not seek a meeting with me,” she said and he gave her a shaky nod. Seemed that despite the fact that he looked like a man he was still the little boy who hid behind his sister. he left quickly and Johanna got up and left her office to go find Doubt.


End file.
